Шурф Лонли-Локли
"Аборигены никогда не смогут оценить парня по достоинству, поскольку группа «Rolling Stones» в этом Мире пока еще не гастролирует. Поэтому никто, кроме меня, не станет поражаться удивительному сходству сэра 'Лонли-Локли''' с легендарным ударником Чарли Уотсом. к такой физиономии исключительно высокий рост при исключительной же худощавости…"'' —''' 'Сэр Макс'' Фото 'Чарли Уотса''' (Charles Robert "Charlie" Watts is an English drummer, best known as a member of The Rolling Stones) >>>>>>> Шу́рф Ло́нли-Ло́кли, он же Мастер Пресекающий Ненужные Жизни, он же Безумный Рыбник, он же Великий Магистр ордена Семилистника (после Нуфлина). Биографическая справка Родился незадолго до начала Смутных времен (в ту пору, когда война Короля и Семилистника против всех остальных орденов еще не была официально объявлена, но боевые действия уже понемногу велись). ]] Семья жила в отдаленном пригороде. Мать Шурфа Лонли-Локли, Белая Льяса, была одной из самых выдающихся красавиц своего поколения, состояла в ордене Потаенной Травы. По словам Шурфа, в конце войны за Кодекс Хрембера она, подобно другим адептам Ордена Потаенной Травы отправилась в добровольное изгнание, и они с матерью так и не были друг другу представлены. ]] Отец состоял в Ордене Дырявой Чаши, куда позже и поступил сам Шурф. Предки отца Шурфа 'были кладоискателями, разбогатели в Угуланде и обеспечили безбедное существование многим поколениям своих потомков. В детстве 'Шурф 'был совершенно невыносим: в их доме различные няньки и учителя не задерживались. Отец 'Шурфа рассказывал, что Шурфу 'ещё не исполнилось трёх лет, когда он убил взглядом няньку, которая решила его отшлёпать. Но вместе с плохим характером мальчик обладал незаурядными способностями к магии. 'Шурф очень любил своего отца и считал его во всем исключительным человеком. Именно поэтому внезапная смерть родителя стала для него жестоким ударом.Человек, которого он почитал чуть ли не бессмертным, вдруг взял и умер. Но больше всего Шурфа 'подкосило то, отец погиб даже не в бою с Великими Магистрами, как и полагается великому человеку, а в простой стычке межу враждующими орденами. С того времени 'Шурф 'стал бояться смерти и, соответственно, искать бессмертия, в том числе, общаясь со старыми орденскими ведьмами, вызвав к себе кучу насмешек касательно того, что они якобы обучают его "древнему искусству любви". Кроме отца, на тот период времени, у 'Шурфа 'был единственный близкий друг — лис чиффа. 'Лонли-Локли вычитал в одной из старинных книг способ убиения, а затем воскрешения живого существа и просил своего у друга разрешения на нем этот способ опробировать, тем более, что был абсолютно уверен, что вернет лиса к жизни. Лис был хорошим другом и, конечно же, согласился. Шурф убил его и воскресил, но то, что воскресло, было уже не его другом — в воскресшем существе не было искры жизни: он почти не ел, не спал, у него даже взгляд был безжизненный. Шурф был в отчаянии — он своими руками убил своего лучшего друга! Не найдя ответа самостоятельно, Шурф решил "поискать" его в Орденской магии. И начать решил с силы, которую черпали его братья в орденских аквариумах. Но вот незадача — доступ к аквариумам имели только Мастера Рыбники. Шурф проявил недюжинную смекалку и невероятные усилия, чтобы получить должность Рыбника. Во-первых, он пригласил на ужин самого пожилого из Рыбников (учитывая, что раньше Лонли-Локли ни с кем не общался, это вызвало небывалый резонанс) и подкупил его, посулив тысячу корон. Во-вторых, он стал учиться у Великого Магистра искусству удержания воды в дырявых аквариумах Ордена, а в-третьих, разыгрывал из себя общительного и компанейского товарища. Шурфу, отказавшемуся от блестящей карьеры в Ордене, наконец, удалось освоить эту профессию, и он приступил к следующему шагу. Он не собирался платить старому Рыбнику, поэтому, когда он ушёл со своего места, Шурф 'воспользовался магией, чтобы тот забыл о денежном уговоре. Так 'Шурф '''стал ''Мастером Рыбником'', а вместе с тем получил ключ к источнику силы всего Ордена. Получая удовольствие от своего нового амплуа мастера рыбника, смакуя то, что никто так и не разоблачил его искусную маску "юного карьериста", 'Шурф 'прилежно выполнял свои обязанности и лишь по прошествии трех лет выпил воду из всех орденских аквариумов и получил мощь, предназначенную для шестисот человек ордена. Не убило его только то, что перед этим он уже приучил себя пить воду из аквариумов, и немного приспособил своё тело. После этого в его распоряжение поступила такая неконтролируемая сила, что события следующих нескольких лет он не может восстановить до сих пор. Он, естественно, сбежал из ордена, и стал колобродить в Ехо и окрестностях. Он был настолько буйным, что его прозвали ''Безумным Рыбником'', хотя, по сути, занимался в основном тем, что пугал горожан и буянил в трактирах.thumb Бессмертным '''Лонли-Локли так и не стал, но врагов себе нажил немало, да и сила его стала понемного уходить. Вскоре он вспомнил о существовании Ордена Ледяной Руки и решил заполучить такое оружие, как Перчатки Смерти. Шурф ворвался в резиденцию Ордена Ледяной Руки, убил охранника, которым оказался Младший Магистр Йук Йуггари, откусив его правую руку, после чего завладел левой рукой магистра Кибы Аццаха, разбив кристалл, в котором она заключалась. Руки он заполучил, но как сделать перчатки он не знал, да и вообще стало как-то не до того — стоило Шурфу задремать, как мертвые магистры являлись ему во сне и начинали истязать его, желая отомщения. Выход он видел один — Шурф примерно на два года бросил спать. От мертвых магистров Безумного Рыбника спас cэр Джуффин Халли, известный в ту пору как Кеттарийский Охотник. Он взял Шурфа в ученики, распознав в нём недюжинный талант к Истинной магии. Джуффин дал Шурфу инструкции и отправил в Хумгат, откуда вернулся беспристрастный и уравновешенный сэр Лонли-Локли, а мертвые магистры теперь не могли узнать своего убийцу. После этого он с подачи Джуффина самостоятельно изготовил перчатки, чуть не погибнув, поскольку не сразу догадался, что нужно воспользоваться защитными рунами, иначе Перчатки Смерти убьют своего создателя. Спустя несколько дюжин лет Кеттарийский Охотник получил заказ на убийство Лойсо Пондохвы и с помощью Шурфа запер того в умирающем мире. После принятия Кодекса Шурф работал в Тайном Сыске в качестве Мастера Пресекающего Ненужные Жизни (один из четырёх людей, работавших в Тайном Сыске со дня основания), сначала в Мантии Смерти, а затем сменив её на белоснежные одежды Истины. После ухода Макса в Тихий Город Шурф возглавил, по просьбе Джуффина, орден Семилистника в качестве Великого Магистра. В книге "Вся правда о нас" рассказывается, что Магистр Хонна под видом Правдивого Пророка сообщил Шурфу, что тот сам себя проклял за убийство своего друга-лиса, и это привело к тому, что Тень Шурфа 'постепенно теряет силу, и в результате сам 'Шурф также утратит свои магические способности, постареет и умрёт. Но для сэра Макса нет ничего невозможного, если нужно спасти друга. Он пересекает мост времени и за полчаса до убийства лиса Шурфом подменяет его на другого лиса, старого и разочаровавшегося, который сам хочет умереть. А лис Шурфа возвращается с Максом к своему хозяину. Так самый большой и страшный узел на нити судьбы Шурфа исчезает навсегда, и Шурф освобождается от своего проклятия. Некоторые факты *Однажды Макс спас Шурфа, за что тот был очень признателен. Об этом было известно Шихоле. *Обладает незаурядными способностями к Истинной магии. *Любит смотреть на море, проводить время под водой, а также умеет ходить по воде. *С тех времен, когда Шурф состоял в Ордене Дырявой Чаши, носит с собой таковую. Если он пьёт из своей дырявой посудины, это придает ему сил. *Женат на леди Хельне — очаровательной девушке, настоящей красавице, по меркам Ехо. *У Шурфа есть говорящий пес Дримарондо(позже Дримарондо съезжает в отдельный дом,иживёт вместе с Друппи на правах приятелей). *В его доме 18 бассейнов для омовения. *Очень любит качели. *Шурф любит сидеть на дереве, которое растет у него во дворе, и вообще залезать и сидеть в ветвях деревьев. *По вкусу может определить сколько и каких специй в супе. (Различает до 1000 специй, возможно и больше.) *Поскольку Шурф относился к ордену Дырявой Чаши, он не пользуется водным транспортом. Стоит ему взойти на любой корабль — корабль тут же прохудится и пойдёт ко дну. Впрочем, посредством специальных магических усилий Шурф может некоторое время находиться на плавательном средстве без повреждения последнего. *Является одним из знатоков и большим любителем поэзии. *Является участником тайного кулинарного сообщества, устав которого запрещают готовить на кухне, не оснащенной менее чем 78 соответствующими инструментами. *Периодически использовал обмен Ульвиара с сэром Максом. *Всегда мечтал найти Незримую библиотеку. Мечта в итоге сбылась, когда сэр Макс связался с Весёлым магистром. *'Шурф' очень себя винил из-за гибели сэра Тотохатты Шломма, считая что он виновен в том что помедлил и недооценил противника. *Зарёкся защищать своих учеников (известно, что сэр Шурф обучал сэра Мелифаро в начале его карьеры). *Держит при себе тетрадь, в которую записывает точные мысли и формулировки. Py7uGPQzyD8.jpg 5LNQX4mXWDU.jpg WvKE3r11FeI.jpg Лонли-Локли.jpg 1296963814_rsrr-rrsrsrr-ssss.jpg 1297699553_60922723_x_a5d5ca82.jpg sirshurf.jpg MF-Shurf.jpg Лабиринты-Ехо-сэр-Шурф-книжный-арт-art-2875471.jpeg Sir max and sir shurf by mirielzar-dafd3yi.jpg Max frei time by yukito4ka-d5y73vz.jpg Cb4XCuo58VI.jpg Sir shurf lonely lockly by nokeek-d96kctd.jpg 83347949.jpg 28hXsPr TUo.jpg|автор - kettaryfox Категория:Персоналии Категория:Великие Магистры Категория:Тайные Сыщики